Hauntings of the Crack Kind
by read-n-review
Summary: It seems the gang is being haunted by ghosts! First it's just a little teasing on the ghost's part, but soon it seems they're out for blood! Look out Ninjas because there's something a jutsu can't get out there and it's out for you!
1. Having A Bad Day

**Hauntings of the Crack Kind**

**by read-n-review !**

**summary and whatnot: Naruto and the gang are being haunted by troublesome ghosts! What are they gonna do? Who ARE they going to call? Well that's obvious! Hyuuga Neji! duh! pairings: Nar/Hin Ten/Lee Ino/Shika and Sak/ whoever the hellz I want!**

**disclamer and whatnot: I wish I owned Naruto. Yep that's about as good as it gets...**

**Chapter One: Having a Bad Day**

It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure, well normal for everyone else except for a group of four 17 year-old shinobi and their 30 year-old sensei sitting outside the restaurant known to all as the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The group consisted of a blonde boy with a severely burned tongue hanging out of his mouth and several other burns covering his arms and upper torso seeing as how they burned through his black t-shirt, a pink haired girl with hair that was so frizzy she looked like a chia pet hooker because her clothing consisted of a red lace bra and a very revealing black skirt that came to her upper-mid thigh and was torn revealing more than she would have liked, two black-haired boys, one whose normally too short shirt was missing entirely and was covering his decency with a newspaper sending mothers and their children running, and one who looked so on edge his eyes were blood shot and his normally chicken-hair styling now looked like a fro from some type of electro treatment, his pants were on backwards, and his shirt was inside out. Of course their sensei was perfectly fine and eying each of his students up and down to get the just of the situation... well ok... he eyed Sakura up and down and skipped Sai completely, but hey who can blame him? He was as bad as the Ero-senin!

"Ok... do I want to know what happened today?" he questioned his students with eyes still focussed on Sakura. This was easily noticed by her, leading her to steal Sai's newspaper, leading to a blind sensei, and a nice view of a few somethings that left Sakura blushing for days. None of this was noticed by Naruto and he suddenly got on his feet to explain to his sensei what had happened to him and caused a very tweaked Sasuke to take out shurikens and throw them in random directions. He hit people.Lots of people.Their screams were not pleasant... alerting the un-alerted people of Konoha and soon leading to the arrest of all 5 shinobi.

* * *

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

**'Later in the Hokage's office...'** rang the annoying voice in my head

"Now.."'I slowly began for I felt slightly hung over. I still don't know how it happened. I had only managed to drink 4 bottles of sake before Shizune stopped me.. feh! Concern for my well-being my ass! Whatever..'"we need to know exactly **what **happened so we can make sure none of you are taken to jail, one for attempted murder, one for causing the suspect to attempt murder, one for streaking publicly, and one for underage prostitution. So-"

"Why am I here then?" the annoyingly annoying Hatake asked.. 'I'll kill the bastard' she thought smugly.

"Why, dear Kakashi,"I said almost too sweetly, smirking slightly "you're here because you are an eye-witness to such events! They do need someone to back them up, we may have no evidence at all that they're all telling the truth. So-"

"But what if I don't want to-"

"And if you keep interrupting **YOU **are going to receive **THEIR** punishment, understand?" I decided to throw in a menacing glare for good measure. 'That sure got his attention.. hehehe bastard..' I thought smugly 'Ahh, it's good to be Hokage!' I gazed around the room and back to the people in front of me 'maaaaaaaybe not..'

**'Tsunade let out a sigh' **rang her inner voice AGAIN

'SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GOD DAMN HANGOVER!'

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You, Blondie! Go first. Explain how you ended up like this." Tsunade said as if she was having an inner conflict.

"I'll tell ya Baa-chan and boy will you be surprised! First ya probably won't believe me! Then when I go into detail you'll be all 'WOW Naruto-sama! I can't believe it! You should be next Hokage and I'll treat you to all the ramen you can ever eat!' and then I'd be all 'Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan! Of course I'll except your offer! And you'll be my personal assistant and assist me and stuff!' and you'll be all-"

"GET ON WITH IT NARUTO!" shouted an irritated looking Sakura. He could only grin sheepishly.

"Ehehehe right.."

* * *

**A/N: Well... did it suck? AM I A FAILURE AS AN AUTHOR? WHY GOD WHY? Well... I'm thinking that maybe... just maybe... you people should READ it get this, k, ready? Are you seriously ready? ok... READ it AND REVIEW it! OMG thas lyke teh c00lst thang lyke eva! Lyke HOMG! k... um... I think it's time I hit the 'ol dusty trail... this is my first fic... so you don't have to be nice... you'll just make me go into my little corner and never come out again.. that's all... -sobs- YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO MAKE ME FAT DON'T YOU? WHY? WHY? yea I know I can come on a little strong. hehe ;)** **Don't forget to tell me if I have any spelling errors! I'm currently using spellcheck ... but I'm still not completely sure of myself! Tell me if I should continue or not too because I'm a coward when it comes to writing fics.. and this was will basically get more and more ...odd.. as it goes along. Serious moments here and complete BS over there! So if you wish to continue please click the purple button or try again later. Thank you.**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what you do))**


	2. Ramen Possession

**Hauntings of the Crack Kind**

**Chapter 2**

**Ramen Possession**

**A/N: Howdy! I am in no way southern so please enjoy the chapter for I can only hope that the more I write the closer I will become to believing I own Naruto! I also don't own the movie The Exorcism of Emily Rose.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V. **

**-FLASHBACK-**

_---2:43 a.m._

_-YAWN- "Jeez it's getting late... I think I'd better get to bed. We're meeting at Ichiraku tomorrow for breakfast so I'd better rest up!" Currently it was 2:45 a.m. and Naruto was just finishing watching a movie he rented. Sakura had recently seen the movie The Exorcism of Emily Rose. She'd been telling the team about how cool it was and there was a rumor that if you watch it strange things will happen to you. None of them believed her so she went out and rented them each a copy. So everyone had gone home to watch it. "Man, I have to admit that movie gave me the creeps..." Naruto shuddered. "I wonder... is that stuff real?" he looked around anxiously. Wondering exactly what could happen if he believed in these things. Obviously something bad. 'Well better not think about it then! Hahahaha..' he sweat dropped. Naruto looked at his clock again. It was getting closer to 3 a.m. and Naruto quickly jumped into his bed and closed his eyes. He was more than afraid. He was terrified._

_---3:33 a.m._

_Naruto awoke. Not out of a nightmare, not with a jump or a start. He just awoke. 'Jeez what time is it?' He looked at the clock. 3:33 a.m. 'Hm... why are these warning bells in my head going off?' Naruto looked out his window when a flickering light caught his attention. The street light outside was acting strangely. As quickly as Naruto had looked outside his window, the light went out altogether, leaving Naruto alone in the dark of his room. The only light shinning in was from the full moon outside. Shadows cast around Naruto's cluttered apartment. Naruto found himself trembling. 'What the hell? Why am I so scared? Should I be remembering something?' a loud grumbling sound echoed throughout the room. 'HOLY SHIT!' the same sound again echoed throughout his apartment. Again Naruto looked at the clock beside his bed. It still read 3:33 a.m. 'D-d-did it s-stop w-working?'_

_"Hahaha," he laughed nervously "I kinda sound like Hinata.." Naruto gulped. "Well.. if this clock is wrong.. maybe I-I should just go to the kitchen and l-look." Trembling, he slowly brought down his covers, and slipped his feet over the edge of the bed. Rising, he looked around, checking for this presence he sensed around him. Finding none, his fears only raised higher and he ran for his kitchen to check from the clock on the microwave._

_His bare feet were unusually cold on his wooden floor. It was summer and usually he would be content in his apartment, but tonight seemed unnaturally cold. In the kitchen, he heard that grumbling sound again. On his guard and searching for a presence, Naruto unconsciously put a hand on his stomach. That was when it dawned upon the poor blonde child. "I'M HUNGRY! -phew- Jeez, I thought maybe something was wrong with me! Or this house. Yea.. I might be a little paranoid.. maybe..." Naruto looked around his kitchen and realized he had yet to look at his clock._

_Turning around slowly, afraid something might be amiss, he glanced, averted his eyes, and then looked back._

_---6:66_

_'DUDE WTF!' Naruto shut his eyes quickly and glanced back at the clock._

_---3:45 a.m._

_He sighed in relief. 'Man, for a second.. I thought-that maybe... Nahhhhh' -grumbly grumbleness- For the second time that night, Naruto sweat dropped. "Hehehe, guess I'm still hungry.. I suppose making some ramen wouldn't be so bad before breakfast. I mean I still have a few hours." So off Naruto went to make himself ramen, little did he know, that making this ramen, would change his life... for a few weeks!

* * *

_

_---3:53 a.m._

_Turning off the hot stove, Naruto emptied the flavor packets into the pot. Grabbing a bowl from his cupboard, without realizing his mistake he had grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard meant for only one packet of ramen! He had made two!_

_---That was only the beginning of Naruto's bad luck._

_Soon Naruto's bowl was overflowing with broth and watched as the precious drink spread along his counter top. Quickly taking a straw out from his drawer he started to suck the escence from the counter. After getting as much as he could possibly get, Naruto stared at the ramen in the bowl in front of him. He then looked down at the straw in his hand. 'Hm.. maybe if I suck enough of the water away, I can carry the noodles to the table! Yah that's worth a shot!' _

_---Naruto soon found out it wasn't worth it._

_"OWWWWWW! HOWY CWAP THA WATH HOT! AHHHHH!" his tongue dangled out of his mouth revealing a few dozen taste buds were burnt off. "DAMN YOU RAMEN!" Naruto thought over his words. "No, I didn't mean that baby I'm sorry I really am! Please baby! Take me back! I just wanna lick you, and touch you. I wanna feel your juices down the back of my throat." He stared with a passion in his eyes, was it lust or love? We may never know how deep Naruto's passion for ramen goes. But tonight, this ramen would not be won over. "Come on baby, you and me. Over there on the table. I'm gonna take you into my mouth, and then I'm gonna suck you dry," he began again in a low, seductively husky voice. He reached for the bowl to carefully gather her to the table and eat her. Not being able to stand anymore, Naruto firmly grasped the hot bowl when he saw a shadow dash across his floor!_

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed in agony. "MY EYES! MY ARMS! MY HANDS! AHHHHHHH!" If someone were to have seen Naruto they would have seen him on his butt, a bowl laying on the floor next to him, and noodles on his form. It seemed something was wrong with the noodles. Where ever the noodles touched Naruto they began to eat away at his clothing and skin, leaving various welts and burns upon his body. Naruto soon decided action was to be taken._

_"AH! FUCK! SHIT! SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1! GOD DAMN! FUCKING SHIT THIS HURTS!" running into his bathroom, Naruto ran into his shower and turned it to cold. The noodles were washed away, and his welts and burns receded. Only the more severe burns were left on his body. Which surprisingly was a lot._

_Naruto stepped out of the shower, remembering what exactly had happened to make him drop his bowl. Looking down at his hands, he still felt the burns upon his body. 'Well, whatever it was, IT'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH HURTING ME GOD DAMMIT! But for some reason, the Kyuubi isn't healing my body. I wonder why?' Putting his shredded shirt back upon his torso, Naruto took out a kunai from under the sink. 'This bastard isn't getting away with this.' With a determined look in his eye, Naruto stepped outside of the bathroom into the pale moonlit room. Naruto suddenly started shivering. Fear racked his body. He sensed danger, but could see no one. Quickly dashing to his bed in a single leap, Naruto covered himself in his blankets, but not before seeing on thing before he shut off his mind and drifted into a restless sleep._

_---6:66_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it originally started out as a comedy. And I know I'm really weird because this is my first fanfiction and I'm really making this difficult on myself, but I just got done watching the Boogeyman and I remembered how much I love scary movies. So I decided to try really hard to make this story a hard thing to do. I mean mixing opposite genres into the same story would seem a challenge for a first timer so I'm seeing what I can do. This way maybe I can catch more readers attention as well. **

**Tell Me What To Do All Powerful Readers,**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what you do, so do it with my story dangit!))**


	3. I Hate Mondays

**Hauntings of the Crack Kind**

**disclaimer: if Naruto were mine do you think I'd be sharing it with all of you? Didn't think so.**

_"Blah Blah Blah" _**: Sakura**

**_'Blah Blah Blah' _: Inner Sakura**

**Chapter Three: Mondays**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"That was it?" asked Tsunade "That was all that happened to you?" she looked, no stared disbelieving at Naruto.

"Uh...yeah? Why not? It sounds believable to me! BELIEVE IT!"

'Jeez, now the saying makes sense.' she thought "Yeah whatever kid. Sakura, since Naruto's sounded like it didn't cause much damage, why do you look like _this_?" she turned to her student.

Sakura blushed as everyone in the room turned to look at her and tried to cover herself more with the newspaper she had stole from Sai. If it weren't for the hair, all boys in the room would be suffering from nosebleeds. "Well.. mine really isn't too different from Naruto's." Tsunade gave her an incredulous look.

"You mean you were up that late watching scary movies and eating 'possessed' ramen?"

"No! I mean, I had a-well strange kind of... thing happen to me." she looked down at herself and blushed harder. "It's not like I'd go around in public wearing this all the time!"

"I think you should Sakura-chan! I think you're HOT!" exclaimed the ever-so youthful Naruto. He may not know it, but he had just said the thoughts of every boy... and man in the room.

"PERVERT NARUTO!" she screamed while punching him over the head to make a point. Suddenly causing two black birds to fly out of her fro. "DAMN IT! I thought I got rid of 'em all!"

"Sakura, why the hell did birds just fly out of your hair?" questioned a Kakashi before he suddenly lost interest and started thinking of naughty things he could do with Sakura and animals. 'Jeez, I am a pervert... Oh well.' he continued with his thoughts.

"Well if you'd let me I could just tell you what happened.."

"Please, Sakura. Do."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. still...**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_---2:43 a.m._

_"I'm glad that everyone agreed to watch this movie. It really spoke to me when Ino and I watched it.."_

_**'Cha! Those bastards better enjoy it! I didn't waste all my money on them for nothing!'**_

_"Yeah, bastards.." 'Whatever, I think I'm gonna go on a walk.. so bored... yet so untired..' she thought to herself while stepping out into the cold dark night. 'Jeez, it seems kinda chilly tonight. What is it, the middle of July? Shouldn't be this cold.'_

_The streets of Konoha were empty and bare. The only light shone from the full-moon. All of the street lights seemed to be off except for one that was outside of Naruto's apartment. Sakura walked aimlessly, thoughts traveling to the movie she had just watched. Her thoughts were taking her down roads she shouldn't have gone. Time was passing her bye and before she knew it, it was past 3 o'clock. Looking down at her watch, she pressed the backlight button to light up the time._

_---3:33 a.m._

_"Wow, that kinda reminds me of the movie.. 3 a.m. eh?" Sakura glanced around nervously, as a cold gust of air started down the street. It was moving towards Sakura, she could see the dust being picked up by the wind and she panicked. 'OMG I'm gonna die!' she thought. She then noticed Naruto's streetlight was behind her and she started running. 'MUST. GET. TO. THE. LIGHT!'_

_**'RUN FASTER FOREHEAD THE WIND IS GETTING CLOSER!' **Even her inner self was panicking! 'THIS IS NOT GOOD!'_

_Sakura was only a few yards away from the light outside of his apartment before it started flickering and went out all together. Sakura stood frozen underneath the lamp. Looking behind her expecting to get a cold waft of air and a certain death, she instead saw..._

_A little black bird. On the ground. Looking up at her._

_'Eh...' her eyebrow twitched._

_**'FUCKING BIRD! HOW THE HELL DID IT SCARE US LIKE THAT! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT WIND GO ANYWAYS?'**_

_"Shoo, ya dumb bird shoo!" she said while waving her arms in a 'shooing' manner. The bird looked slightly taken back. 'Wait, huh? How does a bird look slightly taken back?' The bird then collected itself before flying into a tree. Sakura followed it with her eyes. 'Uh-oh.'

* * *

_

_'Oh, my God, that's a lot of birds..' Looking up at said tree, Sakura saw a mass of black birds, if Sakura didn't know better were Ravens. Said birds were now staring intently upon Sakura's form. Her nerves were soon deteriorating as was her composure. Another cold gust of wind swept down the street, sending shivers up her spine. Except now the shivers weren't stopping, the birds eyes were glowing, and coherent thoughts were leaving her. Sakura was afraid to move, she was afraid to speak, hell, she was afraid to even breathe.._

_**'WE'RE FREAKING NINJA! WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID BIRDS! THROW SOME FREAKING KUNAI! CHA!'** _

_'Yeah! You're right. Okay then,' she thought taking out a kunai. 'We don't even have to kill any birds, we just have to scare them away.' Aiming towards the center of the tree she threw her kunai, piercing the trunk of the tree with precision. Looking up, expecting to see a flock of birds scattering into the sky, she instead saw the same birds, in the same tree, with the same glowing eyes, except this time, she felt an evil aura. An aura that felt like death._

_As if to confirm her fears, the birds seemed to fly slowly from the tree and into the sky. They started swirling above Sakura's head, a funnel cloud of birds. _

_'Wha-What is this? A-a jutsu?'_

_Taking her eyes slowly off of the birds, she glanced around and didn't see any ninja. She felt a presence, but it wasn't distinguishable in the surrounding area. The aura surrounded her, Sakura was scared. Hell! She was terrified!_

_Quickly the birds descended upon Sakura, faster and faster! Intending to strike!_

_**'MOVE BAKA MOVE!'**_

_Too late.._

_The birds attacked! _

_

* * *

_

_All too soon, Sakura was covered head-to-toe by a mass of feathers, beaks, and talons. Sakura tried to scream, protect herself, ANYTHING, but she could do nothing. The birds pecked at her clothing, tearing and ripping it apart, somehow managing to completely miss her skin, leaving it unblemished._

_"S-stop!" she cried out. She couldn't reach her kunai pouch and she couldn't perform a jutsu. The birds were weighing her down and soon she was laying on the ground._

**_'CHA! DAMN BIRDS! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BEFORE I DO!'_**

_'I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! THESE BIRDS ARE TOO FAT! GOD WHAT HAVE THE VILLAGERS BEEN FEEDING THEM? CHEESEBURGERS? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_

_**'THAT'S IT! IT'S MY TURN NOW!' **Sakura felt a pulse run through her head before she was overcome with an intense vertigo and blacked out. Her inner self was now completely in control._

_**"CHA! DAMN BIRDS GET THE HELL OF!"** she screamed, throwing the birds off and getting into a crouching position. Before the birds could return to attack, she was off. Running back to her apartment. The birds quickly followed and were soon gaining on her. In the dark she was having trouble determining where she currently was. Heading into an alleyway, hoping to get them off her trail with a Bunshin in the other direction, she stopped to regain her breathe and to pinpoint her location. The moon shone through to the alleyway. Graffiti upon the walls told her she was heading in the right direction. Sakura only had to go a few more buildings down to reach her apartment complex. Jumping on to the top of the building, Sakura looked around quickly to see if the birds had followed her clone._

_They hadn't._

_Within moments she was again being attacked by birds. While some still shredded her clothing, others made their merry little way to her hair._

_'NOOOOO! NOT MY HAIR!' cried her usually outer self._

_Alas, yonder ravens did not answer to her plea. Several ravens came from nowhere and started putting sticks and twigs into her hair, they pulled it and twisted it, making it larger and larger. Until it looked like a large bird's nest. Several flew into her hair, making Sakura scream._

_**"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"** angered beyond belief **"FUCKING BIRDS! SAKURA-SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**_ (1)_she screamed while making the appropriate hand sign before disappearing in a poof of cherry blossoms._

_'Don't kill them! They're only birds!'_

_**'LOOK AT US BAKA! CHA! LOOK WHAT THEY DID! THEY DESERVE TO DIE! WE BOTH KNOW IT!'** Looking down at herself she saw what was left of her small red shirt were a few ribbons, her black skirt had been torn to an even shorter length than before and had rips revealing her red-lace underwear that matched her bra. Her hair that was once perfect now was as large as a fro, had twigs and sticks in it, more than a few Ravens, and it looked as though there was bird spit to make it stay._

_'Ewwwww...'_

_**"CHA! So can I kill them now?"** she said while glaring from the rooftop of her apartment which was where she had teleported. The birds looked confused as to where she had gone, but with her bright pink fro, she was sure it wouldn't be that hard to pinpoint her._

_'No! That's it your bugging me! AWAY WITH YEE PESTILENCE OF MY INNER TURMOIL!' she said drawing back her personality into the workings of her mind._

_**"DAMN YOU! YOU SUCK!"** she screamed to the world, alerting the ravens as to where she had gone."Fuck." cursing, Sakura again started making hand-signs. She was going to get through this, without harming anyone. "MEISAI GAKURE NO JUTSU!_ (2)_" was all anyone would hear before Haruno Sakura disappeared completely. No hint of Sakura's presence was around or that she had ever been.The birds left without a current targetwere majorly bored. They went off in search of someone else.Vanishing within the dark of the night as though they were never there._

_Sakura sighed to herself and released the jutsu. She was still on the rooftop and had not dared moved until they were completly out of sight. 'Although I think there are still a few birds left in my hair..' she grumbled to herself, eye twitching. 'I hate Mondays.'_

_The rest of the what little night was left and into the early morning, Sakura sat in her bathroom picking out the sticks and twigs in her hair, also shooing the occasional Raven out of her home. By the time it was time to go to Ichiraku, Sakura had yet to get rid of all the twigs. To tired to even think of what she was doing, Sakura left her home in her state of undress and her chia pet fro. Had she realized she had a clock still attached to her wrist she would have read the time that seemed to be stuck on the little piece of technology._

_---6:66

* * *

**A/N: Well folks whatcha think? This is the third chapter of my wondrous story and I've got nothing but good news about it! I found this chapter really hard to write. I blame the birds. DAMN YOU BIRDS! And for Sakura's Jutsu's I used wikipedia for some ones that I thought would be good. Here I shall explain:** _

**(1)Sakura-Shunshin no Jutsu: Sakura Body Flicker Technique. Usually it's just Shunshin no Jutsu: Body Flicker Technique. A D-ranked technique that most if not all ninja know. The Ninjutsu makes it seem as though the user is teleporting when really they use chakra to reach extreme speeds and gofrom one place to another. Figuring in most fanfictions Sakura disappears in a 'puff' or 'poof' of Cherry Blossoms I'd look into to see if it were possible, which it so happens can be. There are also other forms of the jutsu that told me it were. There is the Suna-Shunshin (Sand Body Flicker) which Gaara uses. Kiri-Shunshin (Mist Body Flicker), Mizu-Shunshin (Water Body Flicker), and the ever popular for us leaf-shinobi: Konoha-Shunshin the Leaf Body Flicker. So I figured my fanfiction, I figure it, It stays. I know I know I'm a genius.**

**(2)Meisai Gakure no Jutsu: Hiding Camouflage Technique. This one I just picked out because it seemed really good for escaping something like this, once one is at a distance. This technique was originally used by the Iwagakure Shinobi, Taiseki. He was the one who slashed Kakashi's eye, and was later killed by Obito after he awakened his Sharingan. Since there was a hint that Kabuto had used this Jutsu in the Forest of Death, even thought it is an A-ranked Jutsu, I thought 'Hey, if Kabuto can do it, so can Sakura! CHA!' yep. My thoughts exactly. Of course I only researched Ninjutsu's so there could have been other escape tecniques I could have used but hey.. I'm a lazy genius. hehe guess who I sound like.**

**Just to let some of you know. I lied about the pairings. I haven't exactly figured out a way to go back and fix the first chapter, soI'm letting you all know now. The pairings will happen if I want them to happen and I will not tell you who's with who because right now the pairings are irrelevent and unnecessary. So tell me what you think of the story/chaptery thingy!**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((IT'S WHAT YOU BETTER DO IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! SHANNARO!))**


End file.
